


The Rumor Mill

by skyewatson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Are They Or Aren't They?, Danny and Stiles have a thing, F/M, M/M, stiles likes to mess with people, the pack is nosey, the rumor mill, the rumour mill is running wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyewatson/pseuds/skyewatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None of the pack really know what is going on with Danny and Stiles but they all seem to keep walking in on moments and it's driving everyone crazy because Stiles and Danny won't confirm or deny anything. Eventually they get their answers but not before Stiles is done playing his game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clubbing

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little idea I had this morning because Stanny is cute and I feel like it would be awesome if Stiles' bisexuality could be explored with Danny or even if they just got closer or something over mutual not straightness.
> 
> Hope you like it :)

**JACKSON**

 

Jackson let himself into Danny’s house, kissing his friend’s mother on the cheek before climbing up the stairs. He wasn’t close to his adoptive parents but Danny’s parents had always been good to him. It didn’t take him long to walk down the hall and push Danny’s bedroom door open. They didn’t have a knocking policy because after being friends since kindergarten there was nothing they hadn’t seen of each other.

 

He wasn’t surprised to see Danny half naked, in the process of pulling on a pair of jeans that were _way_ too tight. Jackson could be objective, Danny was attractive, but he still didn’t understand how wearing jeans that tight was worth getting laid. It just seemed like all different kinds of torture Jackson was so not into. But considering the amount of times he’d watched The Notebook he wasn’t sure he could really talk. The shit they did to get laid…

 

 

“Hey Dude.”

 

“Hey Jacks.”

 

“I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out but I know what those jeans mean.”

 

Danny grinned at him. “The Jungle is having a under 21s night and I’m going with Stiles.”

 

“Stilinski,” Jackson’s mouth dropped open. “You’re going out to a gay club with _Stilinski._ ”

 

“That’s what people do when they like guys Jackson, they go out to gay clubs,” Danny deadpanned. “And besides, they only have under 21s nights like twice a year and Stiles really needs to meet some guys that aren’t twice his age.”

 

“Stilinski likes guys?”

 

“Did you hit your head Jacks? He’s been asking me for the last two years if gay guys find him attractive. And with the whole twink thing he’s got going the answer is yes. You want to come with us?”

 

 

Jackson just stared at his best friend as Danny zipped up his jeans and started pulling out hangers from his closet, looking at the shirts. Since when did Stilinski like guys? And since when was he close with Danny? And how long had Danny been clubbing buddies with the guy? There was no way he’d missed that much in the six months he was in London. Lydia would have told him. _Danny_ would have told him. He wasn’t homophobic, it would be kind of hard to be homophobic when you slept in the same bed as your gay best friend after long video game marathons.

 

 

“Jackson?” Danny clicked his fingers in front of Jackson’s face.

 

Jackson shook his head to clear his thoughts. “Yeah?”

 

“I asked if you wanted to come.”

 

“Nah I’m good dude. You guys go get laid. Well you go get laid, Stilisnki won’t be.”

 

“You’d be surprised.”

 

 

Jackson raised and eyebrow before pointing towards the tight white shirt Danny had in his left hand. Danny grinned and threw it on, the material almost skin tight. Jackson rolled his eyes and walked out of the bedroom not bothering to say goodbye. He and Danny didn’t do goodbyes because that was for girly people like Stilinski and McCall. He did, however, kiss Mrs. Mahealani goodbye before driving towards Lydia’s house. He needed to get laid before he could even think about his best friend and Stilinski at the Jungle.

  



	2. Research

**LYDIA**

 

 

Losing a margin of her popularity had been annoying but the fact that she could be openly brilliant outweighed any negative social aspect. The school once feared her because she was Lydia Martin, Queen Bee of BHHS, and now they feared her because she was Lydia Martin, genius Queen Bee of BHHS. Very few people had tried to over throw her and none had succeeded because she was intelligent and she had fashion taste they could only dream of. Jackson being back and taking back his spot as Lacrosse Captain had helped, especially she had officially brought in the pack as a part of their group at school.

 

Another perk of being openly brilliant meant that she could have real conversations, not the petty kind that usually consisted of someone asking her where she got her shoes from. She’d always craved intelligent debate and now her secret was out it meant she could openly argue with Stiles over things she wouldn’t have months ago. It also meant she could help Stiles with research more and actually be useful because finding dead bodies was _not_ her idea of being useful.

 

Danny spent a lot of time researching with them too and it was a good thing because as brilliant as Lydia knew she was, she didn’t have all the skills they needed. She had a sharp mind and the ability to read archaic Latin but that only went so far just like Stiles’ own intellect and ability to get information from police case files only helped so much. Between them they could probably get information online through illegal channels but Danny took less time and never had to worry about getting caught.

 

Today they were supposed to be researching on how to deal with fairies because apparently Scott and Isaac had angered them. Not that Lydia was particularly surprised, Scott didn’t always think first and Isaac followed him around like a clueless puppy when Derek wasn’t around. So they were supposed to be researching but there wasn’t a lot of that happening. Lydia knew Stiles’ concentration only spread so thin and apparently Danny being around meant he had none at all.

 

They weren’t subtle, unless the pair had no idea what they were doing. Lydia knew they weren’t just friends because their body language screamed otherwise. It was the way their bodies always seemed to be touching in some way, how Danny would smile when Stiles would absentmindedly swing his leg and it would connect with Danny’s. The way she could see Stiles bite back a smile when their hands touched as they went to grab something. How Danny’s eyed were literally glued to Stiles’ ass when Stiles would walk around the room to get something.

 

No, neither of them were subtle and it drove her crazy trying to pinpoint exactly what they were. She’d have to observe them more and draw a hypothesis from additional information but until then she’d watch and try not to smile because it wasn’t adorable. It wasn’t.

**  
**


	3. Dates

**ALLISON**

 

Allison can’t help but notice that Danny and Stiles are kind of cute, even if she doesn’t know exactly what they are. She knows Lydia has a theory that they are together but haven’t gone public yet but Allison isn’t exactly sure. They don’t act like she and Scott did when they were sneaking around but they definitely acted like more than friends. The conversation they were having right now at the table at lunch confirmed it.

 

 

“So Jared wants me to meet him for coffee.” Stiles takes a bit of the carrot stick in his hand.

 

Danny groaned. “Don’t even go there. It’s a waste of time.”

 

“Your ex?”

 

“No but he dated a friend. Total douche bag.”

 

“Okay so what about you then?”

 

“Damon texted me the other day.”

 

“No, no way,” Stiles waved his carrot stick at Danny, “that guy is a dick and if I could I’d turn Jackson back into the Kanima just so he could paralyze that jerk again.”

 

“I’d do it too.” Jackson all but snarled.

 

“And I’m glad that you guys actually agree on something but you don’t have to worry because I told him that if he contacts me again I’m going to erase his entire life. He knows I can do it.”

 

“Danny sometimes I love you and sometimes you really scare me.”

 

Danny smiled. “Remember that the next time you go to complain when we’re in bed.”

 

“You hog the blankets.”

 

“You don’t need the entire duvet.”

 

 

Allison smiled as they bickered and looked at Lydia who looked, as usual, smug. Okay so there was totally something going on between them even if it was confusing. One minute the pair was talking about potential dates that weren’t each other and the next minute they are bickering about the fact that Danny hogs the blankets in bed. The whole thing gave Allison whiplash.

 

 

“Ginger told me Alex is interested in you too, something about asking you out this Thursday.” Stiles added between sips of water.

 

“We aren’t going to be there so he’s going to have a hard time asking me out.”

 

“We won’t be?”

 

“You seriously didn’t forget about the movie night did you?”

 

“What movie night?” Allison heard Scott ask.

 

“Oh, every Thursday night we paint each other’s nails and watch all of the Bring It Ons. I’m Kirsten Dunst.” Stiles said sarcastically.

 

 

Allison smiled when Danny threw the cap of his water bottle at Stiles and Scott just looked at them confused. Scott wasn’t the smartest person when you put him on the spot but surely her boyfriend had spent enough time with Stiles to know he was joking. But then again it was Stiles and he was utterly random at his best and unpredictable and out of control at his worst.

 

Danny just smiled at Stiles and Allison watched her best friend dig her elbow into her boyfriend’s ribs when he said something under his breath. Allison couldn’t help but sigh happily, she didn’t really care what was going on, Stiles and Danny were too cute.


	4. Sleep

**DEREK**

 

 

It always seemed to come down to Stiles and Derek wasn’t sure how he felt about that. The kid was annoying as hell when he wanted to be and way too young to be dragged into the supernatural mess that Beacon Hills attracted. It didn’t matter that he was a trouble magnet or that Scott was already dragging him into danger, Derek shouldn’t be contributing to it but he couldn’t help it. Stiles was intelligent and adept at finding information even if he was obnoxious in the way he acted like he knew everything. It also took a lot to scare Stiles off and Derek liked that. He also liked that Stiles was incapable of betraying him because the human was so open. Even without his werewolf abilities Derek would be able to tell when the kid was lying.

 

So despite the fact that it wasn’t really protocol, Derek always found himself going to Stiles for information and seeking him out when he was hurt. He couldn’t help it, human or not Stiles was pack and the person he trusted the most when he needed help. Stiles radiated safety and Derek knew it was ridiculous but it made him seek out the human even if it meant putting up with Stiles and the mouth he had on him.

 

The driveway was empty sans for the Jeep and Derek was surprised that there was no light on in Stiles’ bedroom. Usually he was up at all hours until the point of passing out. The human wasn’t exactly known for making good decisions. Derek quickly made his way onto the roof and dropped down onto the windowsill with practiced ease. He had half his body through the open window when he froze.

 

 

There in Stiles’ bed was the human and Jackson’s friend Danny, the one who traced the text message for them when all the mess had started going down. That had been the day Stiles had all but pimped him out to the Hawaiian kid, it had also the day he’d slammed Stiles’ head into the steering wheel of his car. Which was totally justifiable because he was an Alpha and no one bossed him around and used him like that, not even Stiles.

 

Stiles was curled into Danny’s side and Derek could see the tangle of legs and the arm of Danny’s that was wrapped around Stiles’ slim waist. The sheets and duvet were shucked down the bottom of the bed, it was warm enough that Derek knew the body heat would keep them from getting cold. They looked peaceful, almost like they’d been in the same position a million times. He quickly climbed back out of the room, dropping down onto the front lawn. He had no idea when the hell that had happened but he didn’t want to know unless it affected pack business. Stiles barely slept these days and Derek didn’t need the information immediately, he’d talk to him tomorrow.

 

And if anyone accused him of being soft for the human he’d rip their throat out. With his teeth.

 


	5. Movies

**SCOTT**

 

 

With Allison having dinner with her parents and his mom having the night shift at the hospital there wasn’t really much to do. It didn’t take Scott long to be riding over to his best friend’s house and dumping his bike on the front lawn. They hadn’t spent much time together which was kind of a mix between Allison, werewolf business and the weird thing Danny and Stiles had going on. Scott wasn’t jealous, it was just weird that he actually had to make plans with Stiles first but he figured that this was what Stiles had felt like when he’d first started going out with Allison.

 

He didn’t even bother knocking; he just let himself in through the front door that really should have been locked for two reasons. The first being that Stiles’ dad, the Sherriff, was on another night shift. The second because the supernatural threats didn’t need keys to get into houses but that didn’t mean you should make it any easier for them by keeping your front door unlocked.

 

Scott made his way into the lounge room where he could hear the TV blaring and stopped in his tracks when he saw Danny sitting where Scott usually did on the coach. His best friend is stretched out on the couch, his head in Danny’s lap. One of Danny’s hands was tangled in Stiles’ hair and the other resting underneath Scott’s best friend’s shirt, dangerously low on his hips.

 

 

“Hey Scott.” Stiles says lazily, nestling into Danny’s lap more.

 

Danny pulls his hair gently. “Stop it.”

 

“You actually meant it when you said you had something on?” He asked shocked.

 

“Well we don’t usually watch Bring it On but then we figured why not. But we don’t paint each other’s nails, that’s Allison and Lydia’s thing.” Stiles tells him before talking along with the cheerleader on the TV screen who is saying something about being aggressive. Scott watches his best friend dissolve into giggles.

 

“But I thought you had a date.”  He turns to Danny who seems to be the one of the two who can actually have a coherent conversation.

 

“Nope, Stiles and I have a standing agreement,” Danny says softly, “I don’t ditch someone for sex.”

 

His cheeks burned with embarrassment at that open jab. “Yeah about that, I came over to see if you wanted to hang about because I have this thing with Allison’s family on Saturday. Sorry dude.”

 

Stiles waved him off before tucking his hand underneath his head. “Don’t worry about it dude, Danny and I watch porn on Saturdays.”

 

“Stiles.” Danny warned.

 

 

Scott chokes and can’t tell if Danny’s reaction is to what Stiles just said or whether it’s because Stiles might be doing something with his hand that is tucked underneath his head on Danny’s lap. Danny pulls Stiles’ hair again and Scott is saying good-bye and fleeing from the house deciding that he really, really doesn’t want to know.

 


	6. Erotic

**ERICA**

 

 

The one thing Erica hates about being a Beta is that she gets stuck doing errands for Derek. Sure, she isn’t the only one but usually she gets the stupid stuff because she’s the girl. And since she and Isaac have stepped off the crazy train she actually kind of feels bad about hurting Stiles and leaving him in a dumpster. Because he’s Batman and you don’t do that to Batman. So that’s why she figures Derek is always giving her Stiles related errands because he gets along with her best and they have a camaraderie going on even if she did hurt him. He’s way too forgiving but she isn’t going to complain.

 

She’s on Stiles’ roof when she hears what she can only describe as a guttural moan. Her whole body freezes and she wonders if he’s masturbating again. They’ve all caught him doing it at one point or another (god he’s bitched about it) but Erica can’t hear any indication that he’s actually jerking off. She can’t hear porn in the background either. So she figures it’s safe enough to find out what’s going on and why Stiles is making those obscene sounds.

 

Stiles is face down on the carpet of his bedroom floor and shirtless. Danny is straddling his boxer-clad ass, hands pressing into the dip between Stiles’ shoulders blades with pressure. Erica flops down onto Stiles’ bed, almost annoyed that neither guy acknowledges her presence. Danny continues to work his hands into Stiles’ back and the smaller boy moans and Erica can tell he can’t choose between arching into the touch and melting into the soft carpet.

 

 

“This is kind of erotic.” She smirks, playing with her nails.

 

“Can you tell Scott I’m writing him out of my will because Danny’s my new best friend? Like seriously, this guy is awesome. I’m in love with him.” Stiles moans into the carpet.

 

Danny just rolls his eyes. “Melissa gave him something after Jackson hit him a little too hard at training.”

 

“Yeah fucking werewolves. Jackson’s just mad that you like me better.”

 

“I like you both equally.”

 

“You sound like a parent from a Disney movie where the parents have told their kids they are getting a divorce or something.”

 

“Stiles I don’t think that has ever happened in a Disney movie.” Erica laughed.

 

“Shhh Catwoman, Danny’s making Dad really happy right now.” He moaned.

 

“I think he’s high.” Danny offered, pushing down with his thumbs.

 

“Holy fuck,” Stiles choked. “You’re amazing. Like you need to never leave and if you stop doing what you’re doing I’m not blowing you.”

 

“Stiles you weren’t going to blow me anyway.”

 

“Really? That’s a shame ‘cause I have a really nice mouth.”

 

“I know.”

 

 

Erica snorted as she watched Danny continue to massage Stiles, slowly reducing him into a pile of goo and incoherent sentences. She almost forgot why she was over here in the first place but then got off the bed reluctantly.

 

“I’ll tell Derek you can’t come to the meeting. He’s going to be annoyed but I’m pretty sure you’re not going to be much help while you’re high and horny.”

 

“That’s why you’re my favourite Catwoman.”

 

 

Erica just rolled her eyes and left the way she came in, through the window.

 


	7. Proposal

**BOYD**

 

 

Boyd liked observing things, especially when it came down to his own pack’s dynamics. They were different to what other packs were like but that was to be expected with werewolves, an ex-Kanima, a banshee, humans and hunters thrown into the mix. However what really intrigued him was how the pack dynamics shifted and changed, even if it was minutely.

 

This whole thing between Danny and Stiles hadn’t changed things minutely; it had blown things out of the water. Everyone was up in arms about it, trying to figure out what was going on. He didn’t actually care because it wasn’t his business and it didn’t seem to be putting them in danger but that didn’t mean the others weren’t fixated on it. Lydia looked like she was ready to claw someone and Erica kept on giving Stiles these looks that made him blush bright red. Even his Alpha was itching over it, even if Derek wouldn’t admit it.

 

The only people who didn’t seem interested, bar himself, about what was going on was Stiles and Danny themselves. Neither was talking about it, denying or confirming any theories, or even going out of their way to make a PDA to give a hint to what was really going on. It was actually kind of amusing, stepping back and watching the pack go round in circles trying to figure out it. There wasn’t really much else to do because no new threats had swept in lately so there wasn’t much else for them to focus on.

 

Boyd was walking past the locker rooms when his werewolf hearing picked up on Stiles’ voice. He stopped and listened because despite not caring about what was going on, he knew it would be good to have information the others didn’t have as leverage. Lydia and Erica _were_ getting pretty desperate for information.

 

_“You should marry me, like seriously, Danny Mahealani, will you marry me?”_

_Danny snorts. “Proposing without a ring? That’s what every boy dreams of when they dream of someone proposing to them.”_

_“Is that a yes?”_

_“No.”_

_“Is that a no?”_

_“No.”_

_“Don’t leave me hanging. We’ve already had this conversation about you not being attractive when you play with my emotions.”_

_“It’s a get a ring Stiles and maybe I’ll actually answer your question.”_

 

For all the things he could have heard Stiles say in the locker room, Boyd hadn’t been expecting that. He wasn’t really sure what to make of what he’d heard because there was obviously a lot he hadn’t heard before he had started listening. Plus Danny didn’t seem like someone who got engaged at seventeen and honestly, it was Stiles proposing. He’d seen Stiles offer up Scott’s first unborn child for a candy bar last summer. Scott hadn’t been too happy about that but Allison had taken it for what it was and laughed.

 

Boyd kept on walking, he didn’t really know what to think about all that but information was information and what he had was worth millions.

**  
**


	8. Pancakes

**ISAAC**

 

When Isaac walked through Stiles’ front door (seriously, Derek was going to get pissed if Stiles’ didn’t start locking it) and into the kitchen the last thing he had expected to see was Danny, cooking pancakes in his boxers. But there he was, shirtless with a spatula in one had a cup of coffee in the other. And to make it weirder the Hawaiian didn’t even look surprised that he was there. In fact all he did was point to a chair at the kitchen bench.

 

 

“You like pancakes?”

 

Isaac sat at the bench and nodded. “Doesn’t everyone?”

 

“Stiles should be coming downstairs soon, don’t be surprised if he hasn’t showered.”

 

 

Isaac eats the pancakes that Danny pushes towards him and watched as Danny went about making a cup of coffee and putting three spoons of sugar in it. Half a minute later Stiles was walking into the kitchen looking like a zombie. Isaac watched him mold into Danny’s back, pale arms wrapping around his waist.

 

 

“I have coffee ready, pancakes should be done soon.”

 

“I could kiss you.” Stiles moaned sleepily.

 

“Well it wouldn’t be the first time.”

 

 

Isaac almost choked on his pancakes. Sure he’d just kind of assumed Danny and Stiles were together but seeing it, seeing them all domestic like was weird. He watched as Stiles kissed Danny’s shoulder blade lazily before letting go of him and sipping at his coffee while he climbed up onto the chair next to Isaac’s.

 

 

“Hey puppy.”

 

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t just call me that.”

 

“Sure but we both know you’re just a cute little puppy. I like you the most; you haven’t knocked me out like Erica has. Except for that time you tried to eat me and Derek went all “I’m the Alpha now”. That was funny.”

 

“I never did apologize for that.”

 

“You were kind of a jerk back then. All leather and growly. Which I totally like in a guy, don’t get me wrong, but I like my guys nice and cuddly too. And I’m sure you’re cuddly but you don’t cook and my guy has to be able to make coffee and pancakes.”

 

“So Danny’s blowing all the competition out of the water?”

 

“Well-”

 

Danny cut Stiles off. “Yeah you’re not answering that.”

 

“But that was like the best opportunity ever.”

 

“And I know exactly what you were going to say.”

 

 

Isaac smiled because the whole thing was adorable. It really was and no one else in the pack was like this. Jackson and Lydia just kind of argued, Erica and Boyd made out and Allison and Scott were so Romeo and Juliet it was almost sickening. It was nice seeing two people together that so relaxed even if Stiles was one half of the equation.

 

By the time they’d had breakfast and Stiles was making innuendos about how Danny should have a shower with him, Isaac had completely forgotten why he was there in the first place. But that didn’t mean he didn’t leave as fast as possible when Stiles started to all but drag Danny up the stairs.

**  
**


	9. Answers

**STILES**

 

 

Stiles kind of loved life right now, no one was in danger and he and Danny were driving the pack insane. It was almost hilarious. Truth be told, he and Danny didn’t have a label for what they had. They weren’t official and they weren’t completely exclusive. Fuck buddies wasn’t the right way to describe it either because the majority of the time they spent together was actually non-sexual because they were actually good friends. They frequently went to the Jungle but neither slept with anyone else without talking about it first (well that was the rule, they hadn’t actually had to apply it yet). It was nice and there weren’t any expectations.

 

Everyone was so eager to know though and that’s how it had all spun out of control. Danny had been more than happy to play along with him because he’d gotten over Jackson hating all his boyfriends. To be fair Danny’s love life had been one shit guy after another and Stiles had totally called Matt not that anyone had cared at the time. So they’d amped it up in front of the others, instead of keeping in private like they had in the past. Almost everyone had stumbled across something they’d been doing (thankfully nothing graphic because that would have been awkward) and now a month into the game the rumor mill was running red hot.

 

Lydia had backed him into a corner more than once, trying to find out what was going on. He hadn’t given in though and when she’d done that thing she did with her eyes when she wanted something Stiles had just thought about Danny’s eyes instead. Okay so he’d been thinking about his abs and his arms and his pecks and his butt as well. To be fair Danny had a really nice ass.

 

And all of it had landed them here, in a pack meeting in Derek’s loft because apparently the pack had decided enough was enough and they wanted answers. So when Danny sat on the floor against the couch, Stiles had no problems with sitting in between his legs, his back against Danny’s chest. He couldn’t help but smile when Danny’s arms went around his waist and he rested his own hands on Danny’s. It was nice and something they’d done a million times before. To them it wasn’t sexual, not that the others would see it they way he did.

 

 

 

“Okay so spill,” Lydia spoke, “we want to know what the hell is going on.”

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

“Don’t play dumb Stilinski.” Jackson growled.

 

Erica pouted. “Come on Batman! Just tell us already.”

 

“Why do you even think there’s something going on?” He asked.

 

 

The room erupted with noise, the pack talking all over each other until Allison whistled and everyone went silent. Lydia, as before, went first, hands on her hips.

 

“You guys were all over each other when we were researching the other day.”

 

“And you practically had an orgasm when Danny was massaging you last week and you offered to blow him.” Erica added.

 

“I did?” He asked.

 

Danny laughed. “You were high on pain killers.”

 

“When I was in your kitchen yesterday morning Danny was in his boxers cooking pancakes and I only left because you were all but dragging him upstairs so you could have shower sex.” Isaac made a face.

 

“I went to go find you for research and you were both in bed asleep.”

 

Stiles looked at Derek. “I’d say I’m creeped out but you’ve actually caught me doing worse things.”

 

“And I went to your house your head was in his lap.” Scott said. “I swear to god I thought you were groping him or something the way he was acting.”

 

“We were watching Bring it On. And who said I wasn’t?” Stiles smirked.

 

“Oooh which one?” Erica asked.

 

“Kirsten Dunst and Eliza Dushku,” Danny answered before biting Stiles’ earlobe gently. “And that wasn’t funny. I don’t grope you in front of Jackson.”

 

“Please don’t.” The werewolf groaned.

 

“But then we were at school and you guys were talking about dates with other people,” Allison said. “I wouldn’t be okay with Scott telling me about a girl who asked him about. You sounded like you were considering it until Danny told you he wasn’t a nice guy.”

 

“Danny and I aren’t mutually exclusive.” Stiles shrugged.

 

“But you guys act like you’ve been married for twenty years.” Isaac threw his hands up.

 

“Stiles and I have an agreement,” Danny smiled, “the gay scene in Beacon Hills isn’t as big as you’d think it is. It’s really hard trying to find a guy close to our age around here and I’ve dated more jerks and serial killers than I care to admit. Stiles isn’t running around killing anyone and we’re the same age.”

 

“It’s mutually beneficial. We don’t sleep around on each other but we realize that if one of us likes someone else then what we have is over. It’s not a big deal.”

 

“Yes it is!” Lydia screeched. “You guys aren’t fuck buddies. I’ve seen you. You’re too close for that.”

 

“You just want to be right.” Jackson rolled his eyes.

 

“Don’t you act like you don’t want them together Jackson.”

 

“It’s Stilinski.”

 

“Yeah but he’s nice and Danny likes him and he’s human so I know you approve.” She snapped.

 

“Okay so I do but if they want to be fuck buddies it’s not our call. Danny can totally do better.”

 

“Not all of us want the best all the time, Jackson.”

 

 

Stiles felt Danny’s arms tighten around his waist and he leaned back further with a sigh. Danny’s lips made their way down his neck and he bared his throat further. He didn’t care what the others said, he liked what he had with Danny and if they were going to be exclusive it would be on their terms, no one else’s.

 

 

“But you proposed to him in the boys locker room.” Boyd said looking confused.

 

 

And that was when it all went to hell. But Stiles wasn’t paying attention because he was a little busy making out with Danny because he liked Danny and he was a good kisser and they didn’t need anyone’s permission damn it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it. I hope you liked it. Feel free to check out my other works, give me a kudos and comment about your thoughts :)


End file.
